1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck racks and more particularly pertains to a new rack device for adjusting the height of the rack depending on the cargo being carried and the size of the vehicle being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck racks is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck racks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,170; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,415; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,905; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,131; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,046; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,284.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rack device. The inventive device includes a rack for a bed of a pickup truck. The pickup truck includes a front side, a back side and a pair of longitudinal sides. The rack comprises a pair of end portions. Each of the end portions is comprised of a first bar that includes a first end and a second end. The end portion also includes a second bar that is integrally coupled to and extending upwardly away from the second end of the first bar. There is a third bar that is integrally coupled to and extending away from the second bar. The third bar is orientated generally parallel to the first bar. There is also a fourth bar that is integrally coupled to and extending upwardly away from a free end of the third bar. The fourth bar is orientated generally parallel to the second bar. Additionally there is a fifth bar that is removably coupled to and extending between the second bars of each of the end portions. There is also a sixth bar that is removably coupled to and extending between the first bar of each of the end portions. The sixth bar includes a first end and a second end.
In these respects, the rack device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting the height of the rack depending on the cargo being carried and the size of the vehicle being used.